


faucet failure

by nightiebirdie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bad Humor, Bisexual Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, F/M, Female Protagonist, Headcanon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, NO ARAN ERASURE, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Smoking, he's an idiot but in the best way, no duh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightiebirdie/pseuds/nightiebirdie
Summary: faucet failure (n.) drip._____y/n somehow gets roped into hanging out with bokuto and kuroo (she swears kenma was manifesting or something,). she breaks the so called "girl code" when she sleeps with kuroo (her friend, Milo's crush) and bokuto as well. I mean get it girl ig..._____what the hell is this plot- i swear i was not on anything i wrote this PLease believe me yk
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	1. introduction whore

**Author's Note:**

> heLlo, i don't know what this is but i hope u enjoy yk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whore knee

"Good morning- Oh." You almost passed out as you realized you were wedged between the warm bodies of two muscled, deli- developed, yeah, developed volleyball players.

Tetsuro let out a yawn as his eyes peeked open. His 'innocent' expression morphed into a smirk. "Oh, good morning, bunny."

You almost pushed him off the bed as you sat up.

"How are you, babe?" Kotaro chimed, resting his chin on your shoulder.

"I'm freaking out right now, so what the hell do you think?"

_This was easily explainable to Milo. Right? Right?!_

"You know, this is kinda gay, right?"

"You didn't say that-"

"Shh." 


	2. liking kuroo is ur sole personality trait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of my bullshit~

You had met Milo in your second year. She was half Greek, half Japanese and she'd just moved here from Greece, so her Japanese was a bit awkward.

You two got along without a hitch, and she quickly became your best friend- until her second year, and your third year when you came back to school.

At the end of her first year, she made some new friends. A lot of new friends. And there's nothing wrong with that, objectively, but it hurts when friends start to ignore you.

Milo became that stereotypical popular girl, a Regina George of sorts, but her malice was much more subdued and below the surface.

And now it was your third year, your very last year of high school. Now, you felt Milo only came to you for money, errands, or favors that need to be repaid.

It was one of those times again.

"Milo-kun?" You chimed as you opened the door to the club-room.

The club meeting had just begun a couple minutes ago and that was about the time Milo had texted you.

She sat on a desk, surrounded by a bunch of first years who were drooling over her like how a dog drools over steak. It was kind of off-putting, to say the least.

"(Y/n)-senpai, oh god, thank you- I need you to do something for me!" Milo hopped off the desk and walked over to you, capturing you in a big, tight hug. You nodded as much as you could with your limited range of movement.

'Here we go.' You sighed.

She pulled you out the door. "So you know that hot dude in your class? The one that lives next to you?"

You nodded. "Kuroo?"

Milo clapped her hands together. "Yeah, that's him!"

"Could you, maybe, give this to him today for me?" She asked, shyly. Milo handed you a cute white envelope with a heart seal.

It was so disgustingly her.

Internally sighing, you agreed. "Yeah, sure."

"Yay! Thank you! Oh, and by the way, not to be rude or anything, that skirt makes you look a little...plump. Just letting you know. See ya!" Milo walked back into the classroom and shut the door.

What? There was nothing wrong with your skirt, so what the hell was she talking about? You thought the skirt fit you nicely.

You stuffed the love note in your bag and turned to exit the building.

The halls were mostly empty except for the stray teacher lingering outside of their classroom.

It was a Friday before break, so your **other** neighbor probably didn't have practice.

Probably, because he would most likely be playing volleyball in your yard when you got home.

How delightful.


	3. imagine having a personality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> projecting onto characters :)

As expected, Kotaro was in your yard when you got home in the shortest volleyball shorts you'd probably ever seen on a dude. You averted your eyes from his ass and thighs and instead focused them on the cutie beside him with a blank look on his face.

"Bokuto-san, are you sure this okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, (Y/n) lets me- Oh, hey, there she is!" Kotaro ran over to you, in all his thick glory. You rubbed the back of your neck.

"Wait- ugh, Kotaro!"

He gave you a tight hug, picking you up off the ground. You squeaked.

Bokuto Kotaro. A true enigma.

Nah, you were kidding.

You'd known Kotaro since elementary school and he was still the same energetic, bright personality he was back then if not a bit... bigger. And more clingy. And he was... well let's not get into that.

"This is one of my best friends, Akaashi Keiji! Akaashi, this is one of my other best friends, (L/n) (Y/n)!" He let go you, instead laying his hand on your back.

Akaashi walked up to you, holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, (L/n)-san, I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh? Have you been gossiping about me, Kotaro? It's nice to meet you, Akaashi, but please, if you don't mind, sweetheart, call me (Y/n)." You shook his large hand, before turning back to Kotaro.

He smiled at you and your pet butterflies you foolishly kept in your stomach started rioting.

"Hey, you look nice today." Kotaro said lowly, placing his hands your shoulders.

You nodded, looking him in the eye. Inside you were panicking very thoroughly. "Thank you, Kotaro."

"Well, I've got work to do, so I'll see ya later." You walked away quickly.

"Bye, (Y/n), see you!"

"Goodbye, (Y/n)-san." Akaashi and Kotaro waved as you entered your house.

It was much cooler inside your house and you almost fell to the floor. Kotaro had hugged you.

If you hadn't figured it out yet, you had a crush on him. Like a major one. Like you gained another heartbeat around him, crush. 

Slapping your face, you threw your bag on the couch and entered the kitchen. You were hungry from a day of dealing with cutsie schoolgirls and sweaty schoolboys.

God, was Kotaro toying with you or was he just super duper oblivious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot people don't like x readers but i happen to love them-


	4. get the actual FUCK off my lawn thanks ;*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drugs. that'll be all.

You finished your homework around 5 pm and the sun was hanging low in the sky.

Wondering if Kotaro and Akaashi were still outside, you peeked through the curtains. Not only were they still outside, but Tetsuro and Kenma had joined them and were loudly talking outside.

Running down the steps and slipping on your shoes, you opened the door to find not two, but four volleyball players having some sort of volleyball orgy on your lawn.

"Hey! Don't y'all have homework to do or something?" You put your hands on your hips, standing on the top step.

"Oh? Are you from the Kansai region, (Y/n)-san?" Akaashi peeked his head out from behind his upperclassman, looking at you. Kuroo gave you a faint smirk and you rolled your eyes.

"I am actually. Grew up pretty close to Kobe. Moved here in elementary school. The accent gave it away, huh? How'd you know anyways? Aren't you from Tokyo?" You explained.

"I just have acquaintances from a school in Hyogo and they happen to speak like that."

"Oh, nice. Hope they weren't too aggressive 'cause of, ya know, the whole regional rivalry thing. Hometown pride and everything." You rubbed the back of your neck.

Akaashi chuckled. "No, most of them were not thankfully."

"Well, that's good." You smiled.

Tetsuro sauntered over to you, Kenma following behind him. "How are you, kitten-chan?"

You smiled at your idiot friend's antics. "Peachy. Anyways, do you four want to come in? It's pretty hot out here, ya know. Oh, and by the way, I need to give you something, Tetsuro."

"I think I'll pass (Y/n)-senpai, there's a special event going on Animal Junction that I don't want to miss. I'll see you later." Kenma, surprisingly, looked away from his game console to wave in the immediate direction of the group.

"I'll be taking my leave as well. My mother is heading out on a business trip and I'd like to see her off. Please try not to get into trouble, Bokuto-san." Akaashi gave a curt bow before picking up his stuff and heading in the direction of the train station.

"Well, Kotaro, Tetsuro?"

Kotaro picked you up, slinging you over his shoulder. "In we go!"

You sighed, very much flustered, rubbing the bridge of your nose and you were hauled into you own house.


	5. kuroo likes milfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is true btw i asked him :| (/j)

"Snacks anyone?" You entered the kitchen, calling out.

"Um, maybe some water would be nice!" Kotaro replied.

"I said s-n-a-c-k-s! Aren't you hungry? You've were playing for a couple hours." You exited the kitchen with two bottles of water.

Kotaro took one from your hands, gulping it down like a madman. "Thank you!"

"You didn't answer my question," You ruffled his hair, which made it droop even more, the gel starting to lose its hold.

Tetsuro pulled you down on the couch and into his lap. "Can't you just order something?"

"You do it. I'm pretty goddamn broke right now." You pulled away from him, grabbing the TV remote.

You waved it around. "Serial killer documentary?"

Kotaro groaned. "But they're scary!"

Tetsuro patted his friend's shoulder. "You're 6'1 and weigh about 200 pounds, dude- I'm sure nobody would come after you of all people. Besides, I'm sure if you got kidnapped, they'd bring you right back after realized how loud you were." He said the last part under his breath.

"Okay then, it's been decided- go home and come back in 30 minutes to take showers, I'm not going to let you two sweaty men in my room otherwise."

"So your sister is coming home today?" Tetsuro asked, stopping near the door.

"Stop trying to date my sister and go! (S/n) has two whole ass children, sir. Besides, she's not into younger boys unless you want to- you know what? I am not obligated to tell you. Kotaro, make your 'best bro' get out of my house!" You pushed at the tall 18 year old.

Tetsuro sighed. "Fine but make sure your sister knows-"

"Get. Out. Now."

"Fine, okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuroo is a bonafide simp


	6. clown buhdussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignore the title 🧍🏽♀️

It was about 6 pm when the pizza arrived at your house and Tetsuro and Kotaro had finally settled down.

The door bell rung and you moved from your spot, only to be held back by a spiky douchebag.

"I'll go get it." Tetsuro smirked.

"If you take more than 5 minutes and I come downstairs to find you flirting with my sister, while she's working, I will hurt you. Just letting you know babe." You smiled.

Tetsuro groaned, dragging himself down the stairs loudly.

You turned to your other companion.

"So, 'Taro, have any weird obsession with my sister I should know about?"

"No, ma'am, I don't believe so." Kotaro rolled on top of you, just about crushing you.

You hoped he couldn't hear how loud your heart was beating.

"Hey, you're heavy!" You flailed.

"Yeah."

"kOtAro!"

"I managed to control myself this time, aren't you proud of me bunn- Woah. Am I interrupting something?"

The two of you looked at the teen in the doorway. Kotaro flushed from his ears to his neck. You simply blinked, looking from the heavy thing on top of you to the sly bastard in the doorway, pizza in hand.

"We were just playing around! Gimme." Kotaro made grabby hands at the box, not seeming to mind you were under him.

"What do we say?" Tetsuro tilted his head.

"Oh, fuck off-" Kotaro finally rolled off of you and onto the other side of the bed- "I'm not two years old, dude."

Kotaro took the box from Tetsuro's hands, angrily munching.

"Could have fooled me." You muttered, scratching your cheek.

Kotaro flicked your thigh. "Shush."

"Oh yeah, Kuroo-kun~, I need to give you something-" You said, reaching over to your bag to pull out the letter from Milo- "Here."

"Oh? What's this?" Tetsuro inspected the letter before pulling open the cute sticker seal.

He glanced over it before coughing a few times. "Please, I'm not trying to catch a case, isn't she like 17? Fubuki Milo, right?"

"Yuh. She asked me to give it to you, and me being such a great senpai, gave it to you." You snatched a piece of pizza.

Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose before setting the letter down.

"What a ladies man." Kotaro mumbled around the food in his mouth.

"Don't speak while you're eating, babe. It makes things harder for all of us." You patted his shoulder.

Tetsuro slipped in between you two. "Now that that's over: let's watch a documentary about nature."

"Hey- I thought we were going to watch something about serial killers." You pouted.

"There was a new doc about Richard Ramirez." You climbed onto Tetsuro's back.

"Oof."

"They scare me!"

"Don't worry about it too much, big guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut????


	7. can i PLEASE bite a chunk outta dat ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestive content. no smut this time

"Y'all are sleeping over, right? I can go set up the guest room, you know." You yawned.

It was about 10 pm at this point and the three of you had eaten enough to feed at least 15 people.

"No, we can do it, you look pretty tired, bunny-chan." Tetsuro patted your head before climbing off the bed.

"Kotaro- oh. It looks like he's asleep already. I'll be right back." Tetsuro left the room.

"You can stop acting already, Ko-chan." You patted his pretty hair and he perked up like an excited puppy.

Too bad you were allergic to dogs.

"I really don't want to help Tetsu- besides he'll probably have to ask your sister where the futons are, since you never know and he'd also probably flirt with her and shit and I do not want to see that. Please and thank you." Kotaro buried his face into your chest right above your bust.

"Sounds like you're ranting a bit there, Ko." You massaged his scalp lightly.

He sighed. "Maybe. Maybe not."

The two of you sat in silence until something that you'd never excepted to happen- happened.

Kotaro let out a loud moan like some sort of over dramatic white, female pornstar.

Speaking about pornstars, you had always thought that Tetsuro would grow up to be one, seeing how his life was going.

Anyways back to Kotaro.

He lifted his face from your chest, his face super red and his hair falling over his eyes.

A sudden burst of confidence (or maybe exhaustion) rushed over you and you leaned into his face. "Can I kiss you, Kotaro?"

Kotaro nodded and you went for it.

He seemed to be very experienced, stroking your cheek as he pulled you closer to his warm body.

Your nervousness melted away as Kotaro pulled away, hand still on your cheek.

Kotaro was even more flushed if that was possible- his face a pretty shade of cotton candy.

He leaned back, even more passionate this time, pushing you down onto your bed.

You wondered if the door was closed but you couldn't really tell from the angle you were at right now.

Testube was probably flirting with your sister anyway.

Kotaro's soft kisses trailed down your face and onto your neck, raising your heart rate which each one.

"Can I?" Kotaro pulled at your shirt.

"Yes, please." You said breathily.

And like that your shirt was gone.

Kotaro lingered at the valley between your breasts, planting his face between the mounds with no hesitation.

"Wow, motorboating. Not something I thought you'd be into, Ko." Tetsuro called from the door and you freeze.

There was no need for Kotaro to freeze because you were pretty sure he had already died.

"Oh, Tetsuro, the door wasn't closed?" You feigned innocence.

You knew the door was open the whole time. However, something deep inside you had wanted Tetsuro to find you in this position.

"I heard everything. From the loud, pretty moan to you giving him permission to take off your shirt." And this caused Kotaro to rise from his eternal slumber.

"Did you- did you just call my moan pretty?" His face was still red, believe it.

Tetsuro closed the door quietly before walking over to his best friend and roughly kissing him.

Wow. That was unexpected.

"Fuck." You whispered lowly, watching the two beefy men in front of you, make out.

Squeezing your thighs together, you sat on your shins, watching the scene play out in front of you. It was hotter than sin itself.

Kotaro removed his shirt before turning to look at you. "Don't be a stranger. Come."

That definitely wasn't the last time he'd be saying that tonight.


End file.
